Drarry One-Shots
by Rini2012
Summary: A series of one-shots in the same universe based around Harry and Draco after the war. 2 years after they graduated, they decided to date and things went from there. The stories have smut, fluff, drama, romance, and everything in between. However, they aren't one set story, they're just events that happen in their relationship.


_November 18_ _th_ _, 2000_

It was their fifth date on a chilly November night, and as usual Draco was excited. He wasn't too pleased to be chauffeured in Harry's car though. The blond didn't trust most muggle contraptions (nearly blowing up a TV once for example), but the raven haired man seemed to have the transportation on lock. Thing was, Harry hadn't revealed where they were going. Not only were they going somewhere at night, it was supposed to be a kind of picnic.

Harry, however, had a plan. He knew a place in the countryside that was perfect for stargazing. He thought it would be somewhat humorous seeing as the Malfoy's all had constellation names. Not to mention it was a beautiful sight without the clouds and light pollution of the city. Some nights, the stars were so bright that they illuminated the area like the moon would. He could only hope it would do that tonight as well. The former Gryffindor wanted to share that beautiful sight with Draco.

"How much further?" Draco asked.

"Five minutes." Harry answered. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy it."

Draco scoffed with a smirk.

"If you say so."

Three minutes later, they pulled onto a gravel driveway with a sign next to it that said _'for sale'_ , although it was very decrepit. To Harry's knowledge, the property had been on the market for decades, yet no one bought it because of ghost stories or something about the house. Once Harry parked the car, he got out and opened Draco's door.

"Prepare for an incredible sight." He said.

 _It'd probably be better if you shagged me._ Draco thought to himself. In truth, the former Slytherin was finding it harder and harder to not just jump Harry and have them sleep together. Their last date was of Draco's choosing, and he picked a beach that was charmed to be like summer year round. He specifically picked it to see what he had to work with if they ever got that for. Merlin, what a beautiful sight he got in return. The Auror Training gave Harry toned muscles, and it seemed he had a monster under those swim trunks. It was safe to say that Draco had wanked a few times to the thoughts of Harry in him…

The blond pushed the thoughts out of his mind to continue with the current date. He got out of the car with the picnic items, then Harry locked the vehicle without pushing a button, which made Draco jump.

Harry laughed a bit at Draco's reaction. Sometimes he forgot the man was unfamiliar with muggle items like remotely locked cars.

"It's alright." Harry assured. "Some cars have electronic locks on the keys."

He held up the key in his hand and pointed to the buttons on them.

"Right." Draco said as he blushed a bit in embarrassment.

Harry smiled, and held Draco's hand as he led them to his favorite tree. Harry liked to come to this place when he wanted peace and quiet at night. Tonight, there was a bright, crescent moon, and the sky was free of clouds, which allowed the two men to go to the tree without using a Lumos charm.

"Here we are." Harry declared as he grabbed the blanket.

Draco took in the surrounding area as he had expected some hidden magical sight or what have you to show up. All he could see were barren trees, and fields. It wasn't exactly _'incredible'_ like Harry had claimed.

"Why exactly are we here?" He inquired.

Harry suppressed a snicker at Draco's ability to be oblivious with his reputation. He simply laid out the blanket, sat down, and pat the space next to him.

"You'll see."

Draco sighed and sat down with the basket next to the shaggy haired man. He still didn't understand what was so _amazing_ about where they were… until Harry gestured to look at the sky. What Draco saw was breathtaking: the sky was filled with stars like a galaxy, and the moon amongst them with a bright glow.

Harry couldn't help but break into a giant smile at Draco's reaction. He absolutely beamed while he looked at the sky like a child on Christmas morning. Not to mention, he looked otherworldly in a whimsical way; the starlight made his silvery eyes sparkle, his skin gave off an ethereal glow, and his hair did the same. It gave Harry the urge to kiss and hold him with the intent of never letting go.

After the initial shock from the beauty above, Draco and Harry had the food that they'd packed as they looked at the stars. When they finished said food, they laid back on the blanket in silence while they stared up at the sky. Draco searched out constellations silently and found a few planets, but felt a hand take hold of his. He turned to his left to find Harry looking at him with a gentle smile.

"What?" The blond asked.

Harry shrugged.

"You just look… different."

Draco became confused by that statement.

"Different how?"

Rather than give a response, Harry moved closer to where their faces were inches apart, and brushed a stray hair out of Draco's face.

"You're usually stressed about work, or people around us, but now, you… you're beautiful."

Draco could feel his cheeks start to warm up from the compliment, and from his pale complexion he could tell it probably showed. In order to try and hide it, he put on a smirk, and asked,

"Am I ugly when I'm stressed then?"

"No, you, um…" Harry searched for the right way to describe it without sounding too clingy. "You-you're more like a – a statue when you're stressed because, um, the face you m-."

Before he could ramble on Draco latched his lips onto Harry's. At first he was surprised, but quickly melted into the soft touch and sweet taste of Draco's lips. Unfortunately, it ended too soon for his liking when Draco pulled back, and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I'd say thank you, but you ruined the moment by failing to take a joke."

It was now Harry's turn to blush. He should have known, but he was told by many of his friends that he was oblivious, and it didn't seem to fade out just yet.

They stared at each other for a bit. Neither men knew what to do, or was too afraid to take action. They didn't know each other's limits, nor did they know how far they were willing to go.

However, the tension became too much to bear, and Draco leaned in for another kiss. He had fantasized for years what having sex with Harry would be like, but during those years he never thought he'd ever get that far. His slim hand moved to the other man's raven-black hair as they kissed. It started to become more heated with teeth and tongue in the mix, and Draco could feel his own erection grow in his trousers.

Harry moved his hands down Draco's body as they kissed. He carefully slid his warm hand underneath the blond's jacket where he found warm comfort, and felt the muscles underneath twitch beneath his touch. The kiss was just electric to Harry; no kiss before this even compared. It was like a thousand little butterflies in his stomach going out of control, but in a good way. He felt a craving for Draco's body that _needed_ to be satisfied.

"Draco…" Harry breathed between kisses. "Want you."

Draco's control was close to snapping. He tugged at Harry's messy hair just to stay grounded and not tear their clothes off. He needed to enjoy this for everything it was up to its final moments. Though as he felt the gentle touch of his lover's hand that left a tingling sensation on his flesh, he realized that what he needed most was the feeling of skin on skin. Thankfully, due to his "experimental" explorations at Hogwarts, he had some wandless/wordless charms he could do for times like this.

A sudden whisk of magic and cold breeze made Harry break the kiss. He looked at Draco, then at himself, they were both naked. Harry simply smirked at the blond who had a devious look in his eyes.

"A little eager are we?" The former Gryffindor teased.

Draco chuckled and scooted close enough that their body heat mingled.

"Just moving the process along."

Their lips crashed once more, but this time they rutted against each other. Their cocks moved against one another in a beautiful friction. Both men groaned, moaned, and gasped from the erotic sensations the touches produced. They hadn't even gotten to the main part of their activities, yet they were both halfway to climaxing.

Harry realized just how close he was as he kissed along Draco's jaw and Draco moaned. He found himself on top of the former Slytherin, grinding into him. They must have switched positions in the midst of their sexual haze. Draco's pale skin was flushed and glistened, his blond hair that was usually kept perfect was mussed in different directions and sticking to his forehead, his lips were red from the intensity of their kissing, and his grey eyes were darker with lust as his chest heaved. He looked further down and noticed Draco's penis. It was thinner than Harry's own, but still long, and pink.

 _He is too damn sexy like this_. Was all Harry could think.

The predator look on Harry's face made Draco even harder (if that was even possible). The man generally just looked fuckable. His usually ratty hair didn't look as bad as usual, but a sexy mess, his emerald eyes were dilated, his muscles were exceptionally toned on his brown skin, dark hair dusted his torso and trailed further down to the main event: his girthy, long, and pulsing cock. Draco could only imagine how that felt in his hand, let alone his ass.

"Scared Malfoy?"

Draco chuckled.

"You wish."

Draco seductively traced his fingers down Harry's front, desperate to feel that thick, throbbing prick in his hand. It hung between the man's legs with a pearl of precum at the tip and smears of each other's precum on the shaft from their incessant grinding. The blond got it in his hand and stroked it a bit, making Harry man. It felt hot and heavy in his hand.

"Who's eager now?" Draco teased.

Harry couldn't be bothered to respond. He was too busy thrusting into Draco's touch and enjoying the sensation from it. If he kept going any longer, he'd surely cum. He couldn't at least not yet. He needed to cum inside of Draco, to mark him as his, to feel that warmth around him that was Draco. In an attempt to stop himself from becoming too far gone, he kissed the blond harshly, and whispered,

"I want to be inside of you."

The former Slytherin shivered at the gruffness and rumble his voice gave. He felt Harry start kissing down his neck which made him moan, and Draco was slowly losing his mind to the sensations.

"Yes." He breathed. "Yes… _please_."

A gasp emitted from Draco's lips as he suddenly felt a lubricant covered finger tease his crack, then his entrance. It definitely took him by surprise that Harry was so fast at lubrication charms.

"Are you sure?" Harry whispered. "Do you want me inside you like this? Out here?"

Harry wanted to be sure that Draco wanted this. He didn't want him to regret their first time being outside or anything; it had to be special for them. He teased Draco's hole with his middle finger covered in spelled-on lube as he waited for an answer.

"Yes! Bloody do it already!" Draco exclaimed.

Draco didn't give a damn that they were outside or anything of the sort. He needed Harry-! The first finger entered him and Draco bit his lip to suppress a moan. It wasn't too much that it burned, but it wasn't enough to satisfy him. It was a small amount of pressure. He felt it pump in and out of him at a slow pace as it slowly (and not significantly) stretched him.

Harry after a few moments added a second finger with the first, and he silently moaned at how tight Draco felt. There was no mystery as to if Draco was a virgin or not. Harry had accidentally caught him with two different boys during their eighth year at Hogwarts in various locations, and yet he was tight like a virgin would be. Harry hadn't been further than a somewhat horrid blowjob from Ginny two days after the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Harry." Draco mewled. "More…"

The blond felt he was ready for his lover's huge cock, at least emotionally. He knew that Harry's prick was huge and at least three fingers were needed, but dammit he needed to be filled with that thing! A third finger was added, the familiar burn of being stretched becoming him. He dug his fingernails into Harry's shoulders from the sensations, and moaned loudly when he suddenly felt the surge of pleasure hit him.

"There we are." Harry said with a triumphant smirk.

He had read about how to have gay sex in a book, and therefore knew what he needed to look for when he was preparing Draco. After a few more thrusts of his fingers, Harry stilled, and looked Draco in the eyes. They were practically black from the pupils being so dilated.

"How do you want to do this?" He asked.

Draco tried to catch his breath as he processed Harry's question. Even if he was bottoming, he wanted some form of control. It was just how he was, and this time was no exception.

"I'll ride you."

In silence, Draco got up and Harry laid down. He straddled Harry's legs and guided his huge cock to his hole. For a moment, they locked eyes in silent consent for the other to continue. Harry was a tad nervous, but incredibly wanton of this moment. He slid his hands up Draco's thighs, then sat up so they were chest to chest.

"Kiss me…" Harry whispered.

Draco complied by wrapped his arm around Harry's neck and kissing him gently. He lowered himself onto Harry's manhood slowly, and felt an even stronger burn than before. It almost felt like he was being ripped in half by Harry's huge cock. Draco gasped out of the kiss and moaned loudly as he lowered himself further down.

"Draco…" Harry breathed. "So tight."

Once finally seated, Harry clawed into Draco's pale back. He was so tight and warm that it was almost too much. It took all of Harry's strength to not just blow his load right then and there from the overwhelming sensations.

"Move… please…"

Draco started moving on Harry's cock but at a slow pace. It still slightly burned and he wasn't entirely used to his lover's girth. Still, the sensation of being full, empty, and full again was intense. It immediately became volcanic with Harry's cock brushed against that one spot inside of him; that one that sent bolts of pleasure throughout his body.

"Fuck!" He all but screamed.

Harry experimentally moved his hips upwards, and Draco threw his head back with a gasp in response. The shaggy-haired man took that as a cure to keep going. With each thrust of his hips, Draco met his with downward thrusts and breathy moans. His tight channel milked Harry's cock incessantly in exquisite heat and wetness that Harry had never experienced before. He grunted and gasped as he thrust up into Draco, and ran his hands over the pale skin of his back then trailed down to his perfect ass. If he had been told two years ago that he'd be losing his virginity to Draco Malfoy, he would have laughed and walked away. Now that it was happening, he couldn't have picked a better person to do this with, and he craved more.

Draco was struggling to keep in the words his sex driven mind wanted him to say, so instead he gasped and moaned. He was on the verge of just giving up his control completely, but throughout his sexual encounters he never succumbed to that urge. He still had his pri-. That last bit of thinking left the forefront of his mind when Harry grabbed him by his shoulders and slammed him down onto his pulsing cock, and his hit him right in his prostate. He just kept pounding into Draco relentlessly.

"God – fuck!" He screamed.

"Do y-you l – ah – like that?"

"Yes! Fuck yes!"

In response Harry lied on his back, but pulled Draco against his chest, and continued to pound into him. He had no idea what he was doing, he was just doing what he felt was right, and bloody hell did it feel great. The entirety of his experience was erotic: the slap of skin, a body pressed against his, Draco's moans and babbling, the smell of sex mixed with the smell of the night air, and the taste of Draco's tongue on his. Ge gave in to Draco's commands.

"Harry! Yes! Your – gah! – cock! 'S big! Fuck yes! Deeper! Li-ike that! Shit! Harder! Mmm – fuck! Feels good!"

Draco didn't even know what he was saying anymore, nor did he care. He was too far gone, too lost in the sensations of sexual pleasure. He felt the familiar build of pressure within him that signaled he was close to release. Why did it have to end so soon? He never wanted it to end because this was by far the best sex he'd ever had.

"Gonna c-cum!" He moaned. "Close. So close."

Harry honestly felt proud of himself. It was his first time and he was making Draco cum before he did. He nipped at Draco's ear and licked the shell of it before he whispered,

"Cum, Draco. Cum f-for me."

The former Gryffindor sweat with effort, but he didn't give a damn. He felt amazing, and wanted to make Draco feel amazing as well. A few more thrusts, Harry felt Draco's ass clench around him as the blond cried out and released on their stomachs. Harry stopped his movements to let Draco catch his breath.

Draco definitely felt satisfied. Even as he struggled to slow his breathing in full knowledge that Harry hadn't finished, he was in pure bliss. He could feel Harry's prick throb inside of him in time with the pound of his heartbeat.

"You know, I haven't cum yet." Harry warned.

Harry would be fine with using other means to finish. If Draco was too worn out, he couldn't push the man further just because of his own needs. But… Draco chuckled.

"I know." He said. "My ass would be filled to the brim if you finished.

Before Harry could respond, Draco kissed him just to shut him up, and to share more of a sensual moment. He knew Harry was a virgin just by house he acted; a man who had sex before couldn't possibly be that awkward or oblivious.

"Then how will I finish?" Harry asked between kisses.

Draco broke the kiss with a mischievous smirk.

"Let me handle that." He said. "You just like back and enjoy yourself.

Harry shivered in pleasure as Draco slipped his ass off of Harry's cock. The cold November was suddenly freezing with the absence of the blond's body on his own. That thought was quickly whisked away when Draco crawled down his body, and encased the former Gryffindor's throbbing prick in his mouth, causing him to gasp in surprise.

"Fuck!"

Draco bobbed his head up and down the throbbing length in his mouth. Whenever he gave head to his partners, he loved it. There was something satisfying about having the thick, pulsing, flesh sliding in his mouth that set his blood on fire. He teased his tongue along the shaft as he moved up and down at a steady pace.

The one on the receiving end felt waves of pleasure that was teetering him close to the edge. Harry didn't know how much longer he'd hold on before he'd cum in Draco's mouth. Merlin, the thought of letting out in Draco's mouth, marking him as owned-. That thought made Harry arch his back as he came with a cry. It was no doubt the most spectacular orgasm he had ever experienced in his life. He could feel Draco swallow spurt after spurt of his spunk, and it was quite a lot. He felt like all the cum in his body was leaving him from that simple blowjob, and was being swallowed up by his lover.

The Malfoy heir didn't mind swallowing cum, he just knew it satisfied his partners, and he especially got off when it was done for him during sex. It wasn't as satisfying as when his partners finished because of his body though. The satisfaction he got from using his own body for an orgasm was significantly better. Soon Harry's prick stopped throbbing and squirting, signaling that he was milked dry.

Harry faintly registered Draco moving to lie down next to him on the blanket. His mind was still in a haze from experiencing the best orgasm of his life. Eventually his breathing calmed and he opened his eyes to see Draco once against staring up at the stars. How could he still look so good after being thoroughly shagged? It wasn't exactly his usual pristine look, more of an afterglow and messiness that sex could bring. It was definitely something he wanted to experience again with Draco.

"Um… so how was it?" Harry asked awkwardly.

Draco sighed. He still wanted to be a little difficult.

"Very… enthusiastic."

"Okay, then what would you rate it?"

Draco tried to look very contemplative as he thought of an answer. In all honestly, it was almost the best sex of his life, but Harry's inexperience somewhat showed. Though Draco wasn't one to babble during sex.

"Four out of five."

Harry pulled a face.

"Not a five?"

Draco merely shrugged, and Harry sighed.

"Guess I'll have to prove myself on another date."


End file.
